


New Years Celebration

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Yuri, psuedo-incest, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: It’s the New Year and having been invited into Hoshido to celebrate, Camilla is happy when she is able to show her love to her new family.





	New Years Celebration

Camilla smiled as she wrapped her arms around her new friend, Azura’s, shoulders keeping her eyes on the silver-ish white kimono that the Hoshidan princess had presented to her. “Thank you so much, Azura! I couldn’t have asked for a better gift for the new year!~” Without thinking about how the other princess would feel, the purple-haired woman quickly planted a kiss onto the blue-haired woman’s cheek, causing Azura’s pale skin to turn a soft shade of red from embarrassment. “Awe! I didn’t know you Hoshidans blushed such a cute shade of red!~” The Nohrian princess chuckled softly and let go of the other princess, making her way to the kimono that waited for her. “Would you be a dear and help me slip into this? We’re both women, after all, so there is no reason to be embarrassed, right?”   
  
“I.. I guess you’re right, Camilla. Besides, being a Hoshidan celebration, I should make sure you’re dressed properly for our festivities.” The younger princess smiled softly and bit her lip as she walked over to the purple-haired woman before her, taking in every curve that the Nohrian girl possessed as she reached out for her clothing. “D-Do… You want me to undress you, or do you want me to just make sure the kimono is on properly?” Azura had never been put in a situation like this before in all of her life, even when Sakura would drag her into a bath to make sure their backs had been properly washed. Never before had the blue-haired princess had such a tempting, knowledgeable beauty in front of her, even when Queen Mikoto would tease her as she was going through her teenage years. “I’m just…” Before she could finish her thought or even properly offer something to do in this situation, the songstress was able to see the Nohrian girl’s breasts be the first thing to slip out of her outfit first, causing more red to flush to her cheeks.

 

The purple-haired woman didn’t bother answering her new friend, smiling to herself as she slowly stripped herself out of her usual armor, letting it all fall into a pool on the floor around her feet.  Even as the metal to her outfit thunked against the floor, the ax-wielder seemed to have a sense of grace and beauty about her with each movement she made, bending over to slide her thigh-high socks down to her feet and off her body without realizing she was wiggling her shapely rear in front of Azura’s face. “Well, I’d really enjoy having you here to make sure I’m dressed properly for your festivities. Though, that doesn’t mean I can’t show you a bit of Nohrian flair, does it?~” Turning back around as she had finally gotten all of her clothing off, Camilla saw the intense blush on the Hoshidan princess’s face, causing her to smile and blush just a small bit herself. “Azura, do you happen to find someone like me attractive? Well, I’m flattered.~” Reaching her arms out, the Nohrian wrapped them around her blue-haired companion’s neck before placing another kiss on the other’s cheek. “Well, we’re basically family now, aren’t we? We can have a little fun together.~”

 

Before she could manage to get a word out and defend herself, the Hoshidan princess found her lips captured by the Nohrian’s in a gentle yet loving kiss, causing her blush to only get worse if that was possible. She knew right away what Camilla was talking about when their lips met, but Azura couldn’t bring herself to pull away, almost enthralled by the sweet taste of the purple-haired woman’s lips against her own. It felt like an eternity that she’d never felt was wasted before the Nohrian princess pulled her lips away, giving the girl with blue hair time to center herself. “I… I’m…” The young songstress had no idea what to say to the dragon-rider that still had her in her grasp, unsure of if she even wanted to tell the other princess no to her proposition. So, instead of saying anything, or taking the time to think it through, the yellow-eyed princess leaned forward and kissed the other woman, hearing a gasp leave her.

 

The slightly purple-eyed princess happily returned the affection that the other princess gave her, slipping her hands perfectly down from the Hoshidan princess’s neck down her body, taking the blue kimono she was wearing down with her hands. When her digits arrived at Azura's hips, Camila stopped and pulled away from the kiss, wanting to enjoy and take in the glorious sight of the songstress’s half-nude form. “Who knew that Hoshido was hiding away such a wonderful woman just out of sight? I must say, Azura, I am happy with what I see.~” The purple-haired princess leaned in and stole another kiss from the other woman’s lips, happy to seize control of the moment and let her soft hands glide down the yellow-eyed woman’s smooth skin to her ass.

 

“Aah.~” A soft moan left the Hoshidan royal’s lips as she felt those slender fingers grab her rear end, causing her to lean forward and rest her head on the other princess’s shoulder. “C-Camilla… Your hands.~” The songstress wasn’t going to argue about their placement, or even complain as she felt her ‘sister’ slap her ass, making it jiggle, but there was no denying the desire that started to bubble up inside of her. “Don’t… Don’t stop.~” Azura turned her head and looked up into the Nohrian princess’s gaze, leaning in for another kiss and happily getting what she wanted as those smooth hands fell of her plump rear, leaving them both fully naked in the room with the door fully open. A soft gasp left the blue-haired girl’s lips as she felt Camilla’s nails glide along her hips, one hand staying on her rear end and the other finding its way to her womanhood.

 

“Don’t worry, dear sister, I wouldn’t dream of stopping without fulfilling the things you crave.~” Letting out a soft and endearing chuckle, the bustier princess lead her companion to the wall, pressing her back against it and letting her fingers continue to tease the other’s folds. “Now, why don’t you tell me just what you want from your new sister?” As she spoke, Camilla took hold of the blue-haired woman’s wrists, bringing them behind her back and smiling as she brought her own lips to the Hoshidan’s breasts. “Would you like for me to play with your nipples?~” Without giving Azura a chance to answer her, the purple-haired princess started circling her tongue around the songstress’s nipple, earning an eager moan from the girl. She quickly wrapped her lips around the slightly yellow-eyed girl’s breast and bit down on the now erect nipple. After just a moment, the Nohrian girl pulled away and smirked, using her fingers to tease the Hoshidan princess’s folds and clit again. “Or would you like me to play with your wet pussy?~ All you need to do is speak up.~”

 

The songstress gasped as she felt the other woman’s fingers against her quickly wettening folds, already bringing pleasure to her system that she wasn’t sure what to do with. She wanted more of both, wanted more of the ax-wielding princess all over her body, more of those sensual touches that sent her body alight inside. “Camilla… I…”   
  
“Yes, dear?” The Nohrian princess asked, licking her lips as she leaned back down to circle her tongue around Azura’s nipple. “Just tell your big sister what you’d like her to do.~”   
  
Azura nearly froze at the realization that Camilla had no considered them both as family, even though they were from opposite nations and families, but deep down, she didn’t really care. As she felt the purple-haired woman’s tongue against her nipple, the bliss that washed over through her body told her what she wanted. “Both! Both! Give me both, Camilla and make me cum!~ The blue-haired woman wasn’t too sure about what she had just wished upon herself as she felt two of the other woman’s slender digits plunge into her sopping womanhood, forcing a blissful gasp from her lips. The slightly yellow-eyed woman wanted to let the pleasure wash over her, to let Camilla take control of her body for as long as the Nohrian princess could make her feel this good. But as she looked down, seeing those purple locks hovering back and forth between her breasts to tease both of her nipples while those perfectly trimmed fingers spread her inner walls, all that came out of her were soft whines and whimpers while her body began to writhe underneath the other’s touch.

 

“My my.~ Look at how wet you are, Azura.~” The purple-eyed princess smirked and stepped back ever so slightly to show off the sticky string of arousal that stayed connected to her finger as she pulled it back a few inches, showing the other princess just how wet she was. “Who would’ve guessed that the Songstress of Hoshido was such a naughty girl behind that pretty little veil.~” A soft chuckle left Camilla as she brought that arousal-coated slender finger to her lips, quickly and teasingly licking it clean right there in front of Azura’s eyes. “And to have such a sweet and delicious taste… Hoshido must keep you on a fine diet.~” Bringing her finger back to its original position teasing the Hoshidan princess’s folds, the Nohrian didn’t waste any time in grinding the palm of her hand against the other’s clit while plunging her fingers back into Azura’s womanhood. “You might just have to share your secrets with me.~”

 

Of course, Azura’s knees buckled under her as she felt that an enormous amount of pleasure erupt from her clit as she was fingered again, not able to respond with anything but moans as the purple-haired princess got back to work. Every nerve inside of her just screamed and begged for more pleasure from Camilla’s touch, and only Camilla’s touch. At this point, as the Nohrian’s other hand started massaging around her curves, more slender fingers finding the perfect spots on her body to make her lean into the purple-eyed woman’s touch. Even as two fingers continued pistoning in and out of her needy cunt, the feeling of more touches alternating between gentle and rough in all the right places was getting to be far too much for her. More pleasured moans left her lips each second as the other woman’s fingers wrapped around her breast, starting to knead the soft mound as those soft lips wrapped around the other. “Gods, Camilla… Don’t… Don’t stop.~”   
  
“Of course not, dear. I wouldn’t dream of it. My dear sister deserves all the pleasure she wants.~” The Nohrian princess smirked and looked into those slightly yellow eyes the other possessed, more than happy to see the pleasure and lust coursing through them as she continued to make Azura writhe to her every touch. She could tell that the Hoshidan was getting closer and closer to her orgasm the more her inner walls clenched and tried to milk her fingers like they were a cock getting ready to blow its load. Camilla wanted to laugh and tease the other princess, to continue mocking slightly while she worked her over, but as she looked up and noticed the blue-haired woman’s face contorted in pure bliss and pleasure, she knew it’d be better to just let her orgasm happen. With a smile on her face, and a plan in her head, the ax-wielding princess bit down on the nipple that was in her mouth before grinding her palm against Azura’s clit, making pleasure surge through her body as she forced a loud moan from Hoshidan’s lips.

 

Everything seemed to freeze for Azura as she was thrown over the edge of bliss into the throes of ecstasy from the simplest of touches that the Nohrian could muster, prompting her to throw her head back against the wall and scream out in bliss as the pleasure took over and she came and squirted against Camilla’s hand and fingers. Even as the blue-haired princess’s peak of bliss had passed and was slowly starting to fade away, she could feel the purple-haired princess’s fingers continuing to piston in and out of her, only prolonging her bliss and letting her ride out her orgasm just a little bit longer. “Camilla… Camilla…” She wanted to tell the other woman to stop, to let her try and return the favor to her new sister, but she was silenced by another heated and passionate kiss from the Nohrian princess. She couldn’t help but smile into the affection as their lips met, enjoying the taste of those soft lips against her own.

 

“It’s okay, Azura.~ We do have a festival to go to, don’t we? We can have our fun afterward.” Camilla smiled and chuckled as she pulled away from the kiss, happy to see the look of desire and lust in the other’s gaze. “That’s a promise. We are basically family now, after all.~”


End file.
